


The truth in the lies

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bifrost, M/M, Nemeton, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles Stilinski Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: “Alright.”  Dr. Greyer cleared his throat. “Stiles is alive, but he needs a blood transfusion.  Mr. Stilinski, what is your son's blood type?”“I don’t know.” John rubbed his hands over his face.Scott fumed and got into the Sheriff’s face, “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re his father…”John’s face paled, “I’m not.” It was a whisper.“What!” Scott shouted.  “Stiles tells me everything.  He’d tell me if he was adopted.”“He’s not adopted…”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	The truth in the lies

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles dies in the first paragraph but it's only for a moment. Self Harm is linked to the sacrifice and is described at the end. A lot is left to your own imagination.

The battle for Beacon Hills ended in blood. The Pack survived but at a great price. On the Nemeton laid the spark. His blood was slowly draining into the world tree. The tree accepted his sacrifice of the blood of life; it called for the Pack to protect it. The Pack arrived just in time to see the spark take his last breath. The roar of the Alpha was deafening, and the ground shook. The Alpha held the body to his chest, and tears of sorrow mixed with the sparks blood.

He whispered a prayer, "I promised to love you forever, in death and life. Where you go, I go. There is no place I wouldn't follow you." The wolf kissed the young man's lips. The moment their lips touched, the spark was re-ignited when he took in a lung full of air.

The wolf didn't wait. He scooped the boy into his arms and ran faster than he ever could towards the town and the hospital for aid. His focus wasn't on his Pack but his mate in his arms. Minutes later, the Alpha charged through the hospital door, screaming for help.

Once the spark was safe with the skilled doctors and nurses, the wolf collapsed to the floor. He was exhausted, drained both physically and mentally. The Pack soon surrounded their Alpha and offered comfort as they wait for the doctors to bring a word of the spark's fate. 

"Derek?" A familiar voice called him, but Derek couldn't see clearly enough to recognize the man who pulled him close. Derek sunk into the man's chest as they embraced. "Son. I need you to focus on me." The man pleaded. "Stiles’s needs you. He needs us.”

Derek blinked, and the world came flooding back to him. The man hugging him, Sheriff John Stiliniski, was the father of the spark, and a man he trusted with his life. “John…” His voice was weak and disjointed, “I…can't….”

“He’s alive.” John released the Alpha from their hug and looked him in the eyes. “The doctors are doing everything…I have to keep in telling myself that Stiles is strong…he’ll…”

“Excuse me!” A male voice spoke over the Pack, calling for their attention. “I’m Dr. Greyer. I need to speak with the Sheriff for a moment.”

“How’s Stiles,” Scott asked with a growl.

“It’s alright, Doc. You can tell them anything. They are family.” The Sheriff assured.

“Alright.” Dr. Greyer cleared his throat. “Stiles is alive, but he needs a blood transfusion. Mr. Stilinski, what is your son's blood type?”

“I don’t know.” John rubbed his hands over his face.

Scott fumed and got into the Sheriff’s face, “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re his father…”

John’s face paled, “I’m not.” It was a whisper. 

“What!” Scott shouted. “Stiles tells me everything. He’d tell me if he was adopted.”

“He’s not adopted…”

“You stole him!” Scott pushed the Sheriff back, “I thought you were a man of law.”

“I am!” John roared back. “It’s complicated.” He sighed, staring down the werewolf.

“Then uncomplicated it,” Lydia stated cocking a hip and rolling her eyes.

John meandered back to a seat and took his time sitting down. “I met Claudia when she was six months pregnant. It was love at first sight. We got married the day she gave birth to Stiles in this same hospital. She never told me who Stiles's bio-dad was, just that…she’d never told him about being pregnant. I asked her many times for a name, but she would say that it didn’t matter because there wasn’t any way to find him. After she died, I found letters in the attic addressed to Stiles’s father. She wrote to him once a month but never mailed them.” John chuckled, “It wasn’t until 2012 that I understood.” John looked at Derek, then at Scott, and finally Lydia, “Does anyone have any idea how to contact Thor Odinson?”

Thor growled, clutching his chest, almost falling from his throne on Asgard. “Something is happening.” He gasped, pulling himself up from his seat. Those gathered in the throne room were unaffected by their King's sudden departure. 

Thor ran full speed toward the Bifrost seeking Heimdal. Crossing the bridge, he was met with Loki also, having experienced the same feeling of…rebirth. That was the only thing he could describe it as.

“Brother, do you know what has happened?” Thor asked his friend who was staring out over the Bifrost.

“A world tree once thought dead has awakened.”

“How is this possible?” Loki askes, circling the room.

“The blood of Odin has been sacrificed.”

“This is not possible; my father has long since left this realm.”

“Thor, you carry his blood in your veins, but there is another. He is dying. Go.” Heimdal activated the Bifrost, “Save your son.”

The Bifrost activated and sent Thor and Loki to earth, Midgard. When they arrive, they are in a clearing surrounded by a dense forest. Thor took a deep breath before that breath was pushed from his lungs by the force of Loki’s shoulder colliding with him than the ground.

“How dare you bother. You heard was Heimdal spoke. You’ve had a child with a mortal even after our father forbid it.” Loki circled Thor.

“I do not know such a child.”

Loki huffed, “You’ve always had a soft spot for these people of Midgard. Jane wasn’t the first…tell me who?”

“You were always so preceptive.” Thor righted his robes. “The only woman other women of Midgard that I’ve taken to my bed in centuries is Claudia.” Thor looks around the clearing. In the center is a young sapling that radiates power. “The world tree is reborn.”

Loki notices the small sapling, “It will need a protector.”

“Then let's go find my son.” Thor claps his brother on the back, and the two Asgardians venture through the forest to civilization.

“Tell me about this, Claudia.” Loki askes as they walk.

Thor looks at him sideways…"You sound as if you care.”

“Oh. I do care. See, I know you, brother. You do not bed anyone without felling something for them first. Also, it takes a special type of mortal to bear a child of Asgard.”

Thor looks up through the canopy of trees, “She had a fire in her soul that drew me in like no other. Not even Jane. I would have stayed with her but father…”

“That old bastard found out, didn’t he.”

“Yes, he did. He called me back to Asgard.”

As they breach the trees, “He forbid you to seek her out again when he banished you to Midgard.”

“Yes. It didn’t matter. I was too late.” Thor pauses at the edge of the road, “She died.”

“And who’s fault was that?” Loki questioned as they followed the road to the town in the distance. “Father didn’t tell you, did he.” Loki stops and turns to his brother, “When a god-like ourselves has a child with a mortal. Their life is slowly drained from them…they go mad… lose all their marbles.”

“What!” Thor exclaims. “Father…”

“He knew about your son, I suspect, and he forbid you from seeing them, but the damage was already done.” Loki smiles, “Now, how do you think we will find this son of yours?”

Loki stalks off down the road leaving Thor to contemplate his brother's words. A few minutes later, a silver Prius screeches to a stop positioning its self right in between Loki and Thor.

The driver’s window rolls down, and a fiery redhead pokes her head out. “Right.” She smiles, “Thor Odinson, I presume.”

“I am Thor, and this is my brother Loki.”

“Come on, get in. Stiles needs you.” Thor moves hesitantly towards the car. “Your son, Stiles, is dying in the hospital because the idiot decided to sacrifice himself on the Nemeton.”

“This Stiles is he the son of Claudia.” Thor askes.

“Yes.” She answers, and the two gods rush the car. Loki sits in the front next to the redhead and Thor directly behind her. “I’m Lydia, by the way.”

“Drive!” Thor orders as Lydia floors it.

The hospital is just like Lydia left it. John and Derek's pacing opposite each other in the small private waiting room just down the hall from Stiles’ ICU bed. Jackson and Scott are bouncing ideas off of each other on how to find Thor. Kira and Malia are handing out coffee and sandwiches from the cafeteria.

“We could contact Mr. Stark. Thor is an Avenger. I’m sure he would know how…”

“Great idea McCall. We’ll dial Tony’s unlisted number and ask him to call Thor.” Jackson snapped back. 

Derek growled, looking at the waiting room door. Then the rest of the beta’s snapped to attention, flanking the Alpha.

Lydia pushed open the door, reviling two larger than life men, “Did someone order two Asgardians?” She smirked.

Derek growled and flashed his red eyes at the two new additions to the room.

“Now, this is a surprise. An Alpha werewolf.”

Derek shifted.

Loki practically bounced with excitement, “A descendent from Fenrisúlfr.” Loki poked Derek and causing his shift to recede, “Thor, it is a wonderous day. You have a son and I a grandson.”

Thor rolled his eyes at this brother, “Where is he?”

The Sheriff pushed past Derek and the Pack to stand in front of Thor. “I’m John Stilinski, Stiles’ adoptive father.” John holds his hand out for Thor to shake.

“You raised my boy.” Thor looks the man up and down. “You’re a man of honor and strength to have taken on such a task.” Thor takes hold of Johns's arm shaking it at the elbow, “Thank you. I look forward to getting to know you.”

“As am I. Now, let you take you to Stiles.” John leads them out of the room.

Three doors down and across the hall, Stiles rest chained to machines. The Doctors and nurse gawk from the nurse's station but do not interfere.

Thor towers over Stiles's body. His large hand rest on Stiles's forehead. In the silence of the room, the machines giving off the only sound Thor looks into Stiles's mind.

_“Hello.” Stiles, as a small boy, sits cross-legged in the darkness. “Dad?”_

_“Stiles…” Thor approaches the boy slowly and crouches down in front of him. “I am your father. My blood runs through your veins. Your body is weak. Do you understand?” The boy nods his head, and tear rolls down his face. “I know a place that will heal you, but there are risks.”_

_“My dad always says that some risks are worth taking. Is this one of them?”_

_“Yes. You will die without the healing waters of Asgard.”_

_“Then, I accept the risk.” The boy stands looking Thor in the eyes. “Let's go.”_

Thor comes back to himself and notices the worry etched on Johns’ face. “I must take him back to Asgard. There are healing waters that will aid his recovery.”

“I would like to go.”

“I am sorry, John, but I can see your heart…it’s weakened with age. I fear you wouldn’t survive the journey to Asgard.”

Loki and Derek stand in the doorway. “Then perhaps John would approve of this one…” Loki points to Derek, “Joining us. After all, they are true mates.” Loki smiles that all-knowing smirk.

“Mates.” Thor smiles, “Splendid. Then it is settled. We must leave at once.”

“I’ll talk to the nurses and have them disconnect Stiles,” Derek says, excusing himself.

The moment the nurses unhooked Stiles from the machines, Derek held his breath. When he heard Stiles heart beating on his own, he let out the breath. Stiles’s heart was slow, unsteady, and week, not the rabbit fast and erratic that it normally is. Derek gently scooped up his mate into his arms and followed the Asgardians and Sheriff out of the ICU room. 

Down the hall, the Pack watched as they passed. Derek slowed to allow the wolves to scent there packmate and for the girls to place a tender kiss to Stiles’s brow. 

The back parking lot was empty of cars this late at night. It was the perfect place to call the Bifrost.

Thor looked at the heavens and bellowed. “Heimdal!”

A bright light engulfed the four men, and they were scattered over millions of light-years across the galaxy to Asgard. 

When they emerge on the other side of the Bifrost, Stiles’s heart rate is even slower. Derek looks to Thor, but before he can say anything, the men take off running. Derek follows, keeping pace with the gods.

They reach the palace and fly down dozens of stairs to what looks like a cave. The cave rock glow in a rainbow of colors, and a waterfall replenishes the pool below.

“The healing waters. Quickly we don’t have much time. You must carry him to the center and let him float. He will be judge by the Allfather if he worthly, then he will be healed.” Thor instructs the Alpha wolf.

Derek eyes the center of the pool as he stalks to the center. As he lays Stiles in the warm water, he whispers like a prayer, “Stiles, come back to me. I love you.” He kisses the young man's lips an lets him float on the heavy waters.

Derek makes it back to the shore where Loki and Thor wait resting on the rocks. Loki grins and points to the rock between them.

“I know enough about human customs that I’m supposed to threaten you with bodily harm if you harm my kid, but, since I just found out about him, I’ll let John handle that,” Thor states glaring at Derek.

Loki rolls his eyes, “You may have just found out you have a son, but I don’t expect you’ll run away from being in his life.”

“Ah! You know me, well, brother. Tell me, is Stiles his real name.” Thor asks.

“No. He changed it when his mother died. Told me once that it reminded him of her, and it was just too painful for anyone else to call him by it.” Derek runs his hand behind his neck, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

“Hmmm….” Loki stands and wanders down the bank, Thor and Derek watch him for a moment. “Mieczyslaw means sword of glory. It is also the name to the sword used by Tyr to imprison my son Fenrir.”

“Fenrir, my mother used to say that my kind was descended from him.”

“You are.” Loki takes a seat next to Derek and looks him in the eyes, “Perhaps we could…”

“NO! We will not free Fenrir. He was feral when Tyr changed him, and by now, he’s beyond saving.” Thor speaks. 

Loki slumps, “Verry well, brother. I’ll obey your wishes for now, but I do ask that we revisit this issue at a later date.”

“A much later date.”

All three men watch as the waters glow, and Stiles's body is lifted to the boundary of the waterfall and held aloft.

Stiles felt the water care him. The weightless feeling of flying. Then his vision cleared. He stood in a dark room with three beautiful women circling him. They were dressed in gossamer robes, on a soft red, one a pale green, and the last a soft yellow. Their hair matched the dresses they wore as they glide around him.

“You…”

“sword…”

“glory…”

They each spoke a word to form a disjointed sentence. Stiles didn’t know who to look at. 

“Where am I?”

“You…”

“sword…”

“glory…”

“Mieczyslaw…that’s what it means. My mother called me that. I like to be called Stiles now.”

Red stopped in front of Stiles, “We are the fates. You will be judged.”

“Judged? I’m not exactly a saint.”

“We ask only one question,” Green stated, coming to stand to the right of Red.

“Why?” Yellow asked, taking a stand on the other side of Red.

“Why? You need to be more specific.”

Yellow raised her hand, and the darkness morphed to the clearing with the Nemeton. Stiles watched as he climbed on the stump chanting. His whiskey eyes glazed over white as he sat cross-legged on the stump. He placed the dagger in his lap, and when the last words were chanted. Stiles watched as he sliced long cuts up both arms and lay down, looking at the full moon. Blood pooled around his prone body.

“Why? That’s what you want to know. It’s a complex answer. My friends were dying, and the Nemeton needed a sacrifice. I had a dream every time I closed my eyes; I saw the Nemeton. I saw an old adversary, Jennifer Blake. Then when I woke. I knew what needed to be done. I knew the Nemeton would be able to protect everyone, but it needed a sacrifice.”

“Why?” Green asks

“Why me. I wasn’t comfortable asking any of my friends to do this. It had to be me.”

“Bravery…” Red spoke.

“Loyalty…” Yellow spoke.

“Scarafcie.” Green spoke.

Then suddenly, Stiles was floating again. He gasped for air and panicked as he thrashed in the water. Derek was at his side in an instant. The wolf’s arms held them tightly together.

“Miss me, sour wolf?” Stiles grinned in Derek’s arms.

“Always.” Then Derek closed the distance bringing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love. Stiles melted into it, reaching his hands up and cupping them against Derek’s beard, anchoring them together. The spell was broken by thunderous laughter and clapping.

“Marvelous.”

When they pulled apart, Stiles finally took in just exactly where he was. His eyes darted around the pool to the waterfall, finally landing on Thor and Loki on the shore.

“Holy Crap! Your Thor.” Stiles exclaimed.

“Indeed, I am. Come along, my boy, we have much to discuss but not here on Asgard.”

“Asgard!”

Derek beamed at Stiles's enthusiasm as they climbed out of the pool. The closer to the entrance, the water was pulled from their clothes and returned to the healing waters.

In the weeks that followed, Stiles learned of his true parentage. Stiles didn’t look to Thor as a father but as an older brother. Thor understood and welcomed him as a brother. As an Asgardian, Stiles had and opened an invitation to call the Bifrost and visit anytime he wanted.

Derek received the typical father lecture from John with a guff-looking Thor standing behind the Sheriff, and then Thor introduced Derek to Asgardian Ale. Stiles was not amused to find his boyfriend drunk, singing to him outside his window at 2 am.

Two weeks after Stiles's judgment by the three fates, he wakes up feeling lonely. After talking to Thor and Loki, he realizes that his connection to the tree. That it’s the tree is lonely. After school that day, the Pack decides to pay a visit to the Nemeton. It becomes the place to study and just hang out when the weather’s nice. 

Years pass. The Pack grows and changes, but they never forget to visit the world tree that protects the town of Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tale. It's my first cross over. Let me know if I missed any tags or major changes to make it flow better. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comment and Kudo's welcomed.  
> \--Fast
> 
> ***This is a one and done I will not be adding more***


End file.
